The Ladyblog
by gleamqueen
Summary: Hey Ladybloggers! Alya here! Today we're gonna see another battle between the akuma and the one and only LADYBUG AND CHATNOIR! (A/N: This is a series of videos and posts that Alya posts on her Ladyblog. Hope you like it!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Alya here!

I'm here today because there's a new super villain loose in Paris!

You guys might think it's a bit reckless of me but you know what they say,

Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind!

This particular villain calls himself Stoneheart and he seems to calling out...Kim?

Oh Kim! He's a guy in my class!

Now that I think of it, this villain has the voice of Ivan, another guy in my class, Ivan did get into a fight with Kim...THAT'S IT! The super villain must be Ivan!

But how did Ivan become a supervillain?

 _*runs for a bit trying to catch up with Stone heart*_

OMG! It looks like Iva-I mean Stoneheart gets bigger when he's attacked!

 _*runs after Stoneheart*_

Oh my freaking goodness! Look! There's a super cat dude fighting Stoneheart!

 _*Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Chat Noir saves her*_

AAAAAAAAAHHHH! I JUST GOT SAVED BY A CAT THEMED SUPERHERO!

Oh look! There's a red lady with black spots all over her! Sorta like a ladybug!

What's taking her so long?!

 _*Stands up and shouts*_

What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!

 _*Ladybug joins the fight*_

Yes!

 _*Chat Noir uses cataclysm*_

WOAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! THE SUPER CAT DUDE JUST DESTROYED THE NET WITH ONLY A TOUCH! I wonder if that's his superpower! That's really cool!

 _*Chat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him*_

Yikes! I guess it's a one-time thing!

 _*Stoneheart throws him away*_

Oooohh, that's gotta hurt!

 _*Ladybug uses Lucky Charm*_

Woah! That's so cool! Everything is so bright! It's so...so...MIRACULOUS! That must be the super bug's power!

Wait a second, what did her superpower give her?

A-a-a suit?

Maybe it's a magical suit or something?

 _*tries to figure out what it will do*_

WHAA! DID THE BUG HERO JUST THROW THE CAT HERO INTO THE STONE VILLAIN'S HAND?!

 _ **Ladybug:** Alya, the tap!_

OMG! THE SUPERHEROINE KNOWS MY NAME! Alright, stay calm Alya, stay calm. Wait how does she know my name? Well anyways, here's the tap!

 _*The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back to Ivan*_

Wha-woah...d-did you see that?!

Th-that was AMAZING!

Aww look at that butterfly just fly away…

It looks like the super red bug like, purified it or something...

AAAAAAAAND, I WAS RIGHT! STONEHEART REALLY WAS IVAN!

Huh, it looks like Ivan doesn't remember being a supervillain…

Weird…

Wait! The superheroes are leaving! I have to catch up to them quick! Especially the red one!

 _*Catches up to Ladybug*_

Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug._

Ladybug... Super awesome!

 _*Ladybug zips away*_

Oh I forgot! I have to go!

But don't worry, there'll be more about Paris's new guardians!

Until then, stay connected!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! If you haven't noticed, I'm doing all these videos on a blog, called the Ladyblog!

Ladyblog, bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, LADYBUG! How awesome is that?!

Anyways, remember our fight from earlier?

Yea, well it looks there were a bunch of people that transformed into stone beings that looked exactly like Stoneheart, except they were frozen in place!

Now it appears they've "woken up" and the original Stoneheart is back!

Stoneheart is carrying Mylène and Chloe out of the building! I've gotta see this!

 _*Meanwhile, Alya is going to where stoneheart is, she sees Chat Noir*_

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ _If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!_

What's she waiting for?

 _*Meanwhile, one of the stone beings knock a car that is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her. But she gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Chat Noir.*_

WAAAAAAAAHH!

UGH, OMF...

HEEEELP!

 _*whispers*_ Ladybug!

 _*Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.*_

 _ **Ladybug:**_ _You can't stay here. It's too dangerous._

Wow…

 _*stands there in awe*_

Wait! What am I doing?!

I have to follow them!

They must be heading to the Eiffel Tower!

Dang, they are fast!

I have to catch up to them!

*runs toward the Eiffel Tower*

*stops to take a breath*

Phew, I- must- get- there!

*keeps on running*

*reaches the Eiffel Tower*

I'M HERE!

AND-...

WOAH! LOOK AT ALL THESE-UHH- THESE LADYBUGS!

THEY'RE CLEANING UP EVERYTHING AND FIXING ALL THE DAMAGE!

Oh, that means I missed the fight…

NOOOO! Dang it!

Well, don't worry ladybloggers!

I can promise this won't happen again and I'll find our scoop!

Stay Connected!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ladybloggers!

Umm, I sorta have some bad news...

A-and some good news!

But mainly bad news...

This is going to be a sorta small video...

Well, you see, there was a new villain on the loose but I sorta kinda got trapped...?

Well, umm, I was helping one of my friends babysit a girl and then the villain arrived and sorta trapped the girl and I in a giant ice - thing.

Ladybug soon came and realized she had to defeat the villain directly to help us out.

I'm not gonna lie, it was scary in there...

Aaaanyways, I still got all the deets from bystanders about the new villain!

Her name was Stormy Weather **(A/N: or Climatika, however you wanna say it, imma stick with the english version for now...)**.

Also before I reveal anymore information about our new villain, I've overheard Ladybug call the butterfly that she releases, an akuma, so thats what we're going with too.

The akuma was in Stormy Weather's parasol, which was the item that gave her powers.

Stormy Weather's power was being able to blast any type of chilly weather through her parasol!

Ladybug also said before that akumas were able to feed off of negative emotions and thats what turns you into a villain so I'm gonna carry her words across through this blog... try not to have any negative emotions!

As cool it is to see Ladybug and Chat Noir in action, we sure don't want to give them a work overload!

Well with that being said, I have to go!

Stay Connected as always Ladybloggers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I gotta bunch of stuff coming up so this one is sorta short...but the next one is gonna be quite long. And I'm sure you can tell it will be, based on this chapter. SO be ready...for...LE PHARAOH!**

* * *

Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris.

Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.

 _(Helicopter noises)_

Huh? What is that?

 _(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter._

 _She drops a book.)_.

Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.

 _(Alya runs over and picks up the book.)_

Freak out!

What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book.

And I should know, 'cause I've got this _very_ same book.

Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sup? So I know I haven't updated in a loooong while but this one is a sort-kinda continuation from the last chapter as the last one was the video you guys saw at the beginning of the episode. I just wanted to let you guys know that this is entirely confirmed by the actual English video and transcript for this episode, so most of everything she says is exactly like what she says in the video. Welp, with that being said, get ready for...**

 **Drumroll please...**

 **LE PHARAOH!)**

* * *

OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir!

This is insane!

 _(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)_

Look at Ladybug go!

If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!

 _(Ladybug shoos her.)_

Ladybug waved at me! No way!

 _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)_

Gaaahh! That's gotta hurt!

 _(Chat Noir attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)_

YIKES! I hope he's ok!

 _(Ladybug tries to open coffin)_

This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!

 _(sees the Pharaoh standing over her)_ Hiyaaa!

 _ **Pharaoh**_ _: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)_

Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!

Gaaahh! Urgh! Omf-

Uhh, And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!

* * *

Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!

Aaahh!

 _(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)_

Hey!

* * *

 **Pharaoh** _: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!_

This is gonna be one major scoop! _(She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.)_ Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?

 **Pharaoh** : _I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!_

Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?

 **Pharaoh** : _Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!_

Offering. What offering?

 **Pharaoh** : _To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!_

Dude, that's hard to come by.

 **Pharaoh** : _But I've already found her! You look so much like her!_

Say what?!

 **Pharaoh** : _(laughs)_

* * *

HELP!

Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out _I'm_ the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!

* * *

UGH! OMFP-

 _(sees a figure in the papyrus)_

Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!

 **Pharaoh** : _Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!_

Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!

Holy SH*T!

* * *

 **Pharaoh** : _(starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.)_

Oh my god...this is amazingly freaky...HELP ME!

 _ **Pharaoh:**_ _I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!_

 **Mummies** : _Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken..._

 _(Mummies carry Alya toward the pyramid)_ Ladybug!

This is CRAAAAAAZZYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

 **Cat Noir** : _Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!_

Cat Noir!

YESSS!

* * *

 _(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)_

Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug!

Thanks for saving my butt!

 **Ladybug** : _Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-_

Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.

 **Ladybug** : _The pendant! Good eye!_

 _(sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug)_ Ahhh!

 _(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)_

Way to go, Ladybug! _(The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.)_ No!

 _(Ladybug catches the phone.)_

 **Pharaoh** : _You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!_

Help me, Ladybug!

* * *

 _(Alya is being thrown onto the beam of light carried upward.)._

HEY!

GAAAHHH! HELP! TOO HIGH!

* * *

 _(coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness)_ Ladybug, save me!

 **Pharaoh** : _Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!_

No! Don't accept me!

Let me go!

 **Ladybug** : _Lucky Charm!_

YESS! Lucky Charm, please help us!

* * *

 **Ladybug** : _This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!_

Hey! Thanks a lot!

 **Pharaoh** : _Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!_

 _ **Ladybug**_ _: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!_

 _ **Pharaoh**_ _: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)_

Seriously?!

 _(The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.)_

Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!

 **Ladybug** : _You win, Pharaoh... You want my Miraculous? Go get it!_ _(throws the earrings)_

Wait a second...

WHAT THE HECK?!

DID SHE JUST GIVE UP HER MIRACULOUS?!

 **Pharaoh** : _A toy? You tricked me!_

Oh thank goodness!

It was just a toy!

Must've been what her lucky charm gave her. Woah, she is smart!

* * *

 **Ladybug** : _(She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. T_ _ime to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)_

WOAH!

Well will ya look at that!

 _(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)_

Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?

 **Ladybug** : _Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)_

 _ **Cat Noir**_ _: Don't you wanna know how old I am?_

In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.

 _(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)_

Hahahaha!

* * *

Welp!

That was certainly a crazy a day!

First an akuma appears and next thing I know I'm being hauled up to a huge dark portal where I'm being sacrificed!

And now we know ladybug is at least 5,000 years old!

Chat Noir probably is too in that case!

But I wonder why Ladybug had that textbook?

Oh, that reminds me! I gotta get back to my friend!

Stay Connected Ladybloggers!


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks 'cause of all my hopelessly stressful tests so I'm quickly doing this chapter before I go into hibernation mode. This one is the first part of Timebreaker [** ** _or Chronogirl if you follow french dub]_** **right before Alya get's hit with Timebreaker's magic. Hope y'all enjoy!)**

* * *

*whispers*

'Sup ladybloggers! Alya here! And we've gotta a HUGE scoop here!

So here's a story for you peeps...

A guy and girl were about to have a race.

But right before the race, the girl wanted to keep a family heirloom watch thing safe.

So she handed it over to one of her classmate's watching the race.

Let's call this person classmate number 1 shall we?

Well anyways, classmate 1 was filming the race so she gave it to classmate 2.

But classmate 2 was holding the banner and she almost dropped the watch but luckily classmate 3 caught it.

Unfortunately classmate 4 was a mean person and stole the watch from classmate 3 but accidently dropped it onto the racing track where the girl accidently ran over it breaking it in the process.

So the girl became acumitized.

Now let's say this story was true and I was classmate 1 and the girl who became akumitized was named Alix.

Well it appears Alix now calls her akumitized form Timebreaker.

* * *

Woah look at that villian go!

OMG is Marinette actually TALKING to the VILLIAN!?

Oh sorry, that's my best fri- What happened to Kim?!

He's fading away!

Marinette get away! Yikes!

That must be Timebreaker's power!

To freeze people and make them fade away!

Ladybug! Get here quick!

* * *

Oh finally! There's Ladybug!

 _(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)_  
 ** _Ladybug:_** _Time out, Timebreaker!_

Yes! Go Ladybug!

 ** _Timebreaker:_** _Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please!_

 _(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)_

NO ROSE DON'T DO IT!

 ** _Rose_** ** _:_** _Okay._

NO! NOT AGAIN!

THIS AKUMA IS DANGEROUS!

I'VE GOT TO SEE MORE!

* * *

OH MY GOSH! MYLENE!

Oh thank goodness! Here comes Chat Noir! Now the super hero duo can finally take Timebreaker down!

Well let's see this!

* * *

Wait, the she-devil looked at me!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **(A/N: Aaaaaaand that's where this chapter ends folks. So bascically this is where Alya gets hit by Timebreaker and get's frozen in time. I'm planning on making the next chapter a Timebreaker part 2 that's after Ladybug gets transported a couple minuites earlier through Timebreaker's magic except this time it would be a continuation of her recording Alix and Kim's race so it wouldn't be a repeat of this chapter. But I'm not exactly sure how that would work...yet. Let me know in the reviews what you think!**

 **-Gleamqueen)**


End file.
